


Do the Do

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Virginity, aka horny in public but playing it cOOL, disgusting amounts of, hickies for days, horny on main, lmfao get ready for some wild tags, sexus interuptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: For NSFW Promptis Week 2018Nominating myself for Worst Time of Porn Fic™A collection of naked one-shots for your smuty pleasure





	1. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3:  
>  **“Stop holding back, I wanna hear the way you sound.”**

Prompto had been texting Noct all day before coming over; his mind firmly in the gutter. There wasn't even particular reason behind it. They had done Stuff ™ only like...a day or two before. But Prompto just couldn't get his bf and bff out of his mind. The texts - of course - weren't anything weird. Neither one of them was like...into that sorta jazz. The idea of just sending Noct a picture of his...dangly bits, was just not at all something that made him hard. Just seemed weird. So the texts were just more excited than normal. More caps. And - of course - way-way more lenny-face.

Meanwhile, the weather was _having a moment_ ; aka a friggin' blizzard. What started as a snow-flurry that morning, was quickly adding up to inches and inches on the ground. Then...broke the foot marker, and kept on goin'. Prompto's boss actually letting him go early, since there were rumors of the subway shutting down. So...he bolted.

Right over to Noct's.

With full plans of taking off his pants as he came through the front door, he paused in the entryway - noticing two other sets of boots and jackets hanging up. Gladio and Iggy. 

Stuffing down his irritation, he found the squad sprawled out across the living room. Noct was playing cards with Gladio, as Iggy was reading something. The place smelled like sweet delicious food, which quickly melted his annoyance away.

Apparently with the weather turning in the ways of Shiva, Noct had to have Crownsguard within arms reach at all times; just in case conditions got too bad to travel. Made sense, but hoo-boy that took some adjusting mentally.

Prompto found his place next to Noct; quickly being wrapped up in the blanket that the Princely One was under, as he continued to play cards.

The evening was...pleasant. Power flickering on and off enough that they stuck to non-power-related things most of the time. Board games, reading, card games, balancing games briefly.

When it finally got late enough that Noct was basically already asleep, Gladio and Iggy started gettin' cozy in the living room. Apparently they were spending the night, too.

Which made sense, but _come on_.

Prompto dragged Noct to bed, half-tempted to just take a cold shower. Seemed kinda...like a bad call with the power flickering on and off - meaning Noct's heat too. So he just...needed to ignore it.

Which was totally possible.  
Just knew his dreams would be super-duper naked.

Closing the door behind him, he watched as Noct climbed into bed - sinking into his pillow with a satisfied sigh. With a smile, Prompto stripped off his jeans and climbed into bed next to him - relaxing against the softest blankets and most perfect pillows in all of Eos.

"Tired," Noct's voice muffled against the pillow.  
"I know, broski. G'night."

Shaking his head, Prompto rolled onto his side away from Noct - knowing he probably wanted to cling to his back. Within seconds his suspicions came to life - face buried between his shoulder blades as arms rested around his side.

But...then one of those hands wandered south. Slowly just sorta slid down his stomach, until his palm rested on Prompto's little-Prompto, which was presently at half-mast.

"Uh…"

Noct continued to be quiet, but pushed himself flush against Prompto's back - palm rubbing the front of his boxers.

Prompto's eyes closed, leaning into the warm touch, "Thought you were tired, bro."  
"I am."  
"It's fine. Just--"  
"I want to."

Noct's fingers slipped past the elastic of his waistband, causing Prompto to bite back a sound he _knew_ would be heard by the guys down the hall.

"The...the guys are just…"  
"So?"  
"Uhh… _oh_ ," his breath hitched, as Noct's fingers picked up speed, while wrapped around him.

Noct's mouth found his neck - his own ever-growing-boner pressed against Prompto's lower back, as his hands just...kept goin'.

Prompto's breath was shaking - attempting to just _smother_ the sounds that were _so fucking close_ to coming out of his mouth. He had basically been _beyond_ horny since he woke up. Now he was being felt up in the best way possible. The element of _danger_ \- aka Ignis removing his internal organs - down the hall, somehow just...making it all more intense.

“Stop holding back, I wanna hear the way you sound.”  
"They'll…" he had to physically bite his lip to keep the sound in, "Hear."  
"I know."  
"They...will...kill...me," Prompto's voice shaking, as he shoved his face into a pillow.  
"Nah."  
"I…"

And it slipped out. A straight-up moan, when he was just trying to talk; Noct himself making a sound in response - but it was buried in his shoulders, as he started to grind himself against Prompto.

Every freaking aspect of this, was managing to turn Prompto the _fuck_ on, and it was absolutely insane. Being felt up from behind, while everyone was mostly clothed. Aspect of danger down the hall. Noct getting increasingly more horny, just from Prompto's reactions. Like...normally their actual sex was less intense than this.

Which made no sense, but it was happening.

The movements on his ween suddenly slowed, before coming to a stop - Noct's hands pulling at the back of his boxers; finger suddenly tracing his um...hole. There was just no sexy way to even think of an asshole, so Prompto had given up.

"Do...you wanna?" Noct's mouth was still right by his ear, pressing his very-hard self against Prompto.  
"What happened to you being a sleepy bitch?" he smiled, pressing back against Noct's hand.  
"You made sounds."  
"So it's my fault."  
"Yup."  
"I'm the worst."  
"Yeah."

He felt Noct shift - before the unmistakable sound of their lube bottle going _pop_ sounded way louder than it had any right being.

"But...what about the guys?" Prompto glanced over his shoulder, as Noct got to preppin'.  
"What...about them?"  
"Well, sex is loud."  
"Then we should try to keep it quiet."  
"I already basically scream-moaned so I think our cover is shot to hell, br-- _oh_."

While still laying on his side - boxers half, pulled down, Noct slid inside him. All thoughts lost, as he started to move - a groan muffled against Prompto's shoulders.

Oh...man. Just. Fuck. Damn. Shit.

They had done the do a bunch of times before; and everything in between. Hand stuff, mouth stuff. Grinding until the end (though that was more of an accident). But this? This was like...next level. Just an...intensity to it all, that was just overwhelming. The angle was weird, but it didn't take much shifting for it to feel...fucking ridiculous.

Noct's fingers dug into his chest, as he moved his hips. Basically panting from the get go; making small helpless sounds, as he just got lost in the feeling. Which was...honestly a shame he couldn't see Noct's face. He made the best sex faces. But the gripping and the breathing and the moaning, painted a pretty vivid picture.

His own hand dropped to the front of his boxers; fingers rubbing against the man-tent. Prompto was...already pretty far along when Noct changed direction on him, so he didn't wanna go too nuts with it. More just...add pressure. Friction for his fricker. His...dick. He was talking about his dick.

"Fuck...dude," he mostly sighed the words, feeling himself teetering on the edge. He could already tell it was not going to be a gentle cum-fest; boxers best burned instead of washed, after this.

Noct's hand suddenly shoved Prompto's aside and slid past his waistband; fingers matching his own pace from behind. Prompto made a half-choking sound, as he emotionally caught up to what was happening.

Yup, that did it.

"I'm…" a sharp intake of air, as everything he had been wanting to happen all day, finally happened. Felt like everything drained out of his entire body at once; a dizzy lightheaded feeling swooping in after.

Which essentially broke Noct. He seemed to be basically gasping against Prompto's back - forehead pressed between his shoulder blades, as he sped up. Free hand digging into Prompto's chest, as the other remained inside his boxers. Probably just...absolutely covered in cum; so that was a good call.

A sudden final thrust, was quickly followed by Noct shoving his face into Prompto's back; attempting to muffle his own jizz-tastic sound. Which was somewhere between a moan, and the sound of being punched in the gut.

Noct loosened his grip, catching his breath - a quiet laugh on his lips.

"Now...I'm _very_ tired."  
"Huh...I wonder why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and he was asleep 3 seconds later  
> condom still on :(
> 
> \----
> 
> first off, yeah i'm starting on day numero tres because i'm lame and had zero ideas for the first two ;; but rest of the days are already written and will be happening. I normally don't write a giant pornfic so???? let's see how this goes, gang


	2. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4  
>  **Virginity**

Things were still _new_. Best friends turned _boyfriends_ was a concept that really...hadn't sunk into Prompto's head yet. Honestly he'd forget, until he found his fingers tangled with Noct's while chilling in his apartment, or feel a gentle kiss brush the back of his neck when he slept over.

They were def taking things _slow_ , since neither one had any idea what they were doing. Kisses were...infrequent. More pecks than anything else. There were a few lingering smooches; ones that added the confusing and surprising element of tongue. Which - apparently - was easily screwed up. Both cracking each other up more than actually having success with those sorts of things.

Then things had sorta gone a _step further_. 

A genuine makeout. 

Started out as a gentle kiss.  
Then two.  
Then a really long continous one.  
Noct's fingers pulling him even closer.  
Faints sounds coming from both of them.

Prompto's lips found Noct's neck; something he'd seen in movies and on TV. And...wow did he seem to like it. Started gentle. A brush of lips. A stroke of his tongue. Then it just...kept going further. More pressure. Longer. Teeth. Noct breath practically shaking, as he made noises that made Prompto never want to stop.

But eventually they did.

Both worked up but not really...knowing what to do next. Well, yeah, they knew. Sex existed. Oral stuff existed. Handjobs existed. But neither...was willing to take that next step.

So they just kinda...laid side-by-side - staring at each other. Breath heavy. That red mark on Noct's neck totally starting to get darker. Oops.

Eventually, they fell asleep. Arms tangled together, boners forgotten. Just like always.

But something...was different the next day. He noticed Noct was just...more touchy. Yeah, he was a cuddler; always overlapping Prompto to some extent. But this was like...a new level. More kisses too. Random. Gentle. A few lingered, but not for long. Fingers brushing Prompto's neck. His chin. His inner thigh, once.

He didn't know if Noct had _meant it_ , but...man. It was really just. Making him all worked up. But...best to ignore it. Noct was always kinda not interested in that sorta stuff, right? Before they ever smooched, Prompto used to just talk non-stop about girls. Their tits, their legs, their smiles. Noct would just sorta...hum. Not really interested. Not really agreeing. So when they had started smoochin', Prompto had just...sorta assumed that it would never happen.

Which was fine!  
Honestly, the idea of sex was awesome but like...getting to hold Noct's hand was better.

But...the night before had happened. A _makeout_. Didn't exactly mean he was d-t-f, but...some part of Prompto was tempted to ask or something. How did he even bring it up? 

_Hey, Noct! Wanna smash?_

Uh...no.

So he just played it cool.

There was a movie up on the TV; a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. They were tangled together on the couch; Noct laying on his side behind Prompto. Arms latched around him, chin on his shoulder. He liked being shoved between Prompto and the couch for some reason. It seemed like he was being squished, but he fell asleep back there more often than not. Plus it was like...super comfortable for Prompto. So he wasn't about to argue.

Then...a kiss. 

It was on his neck. Quick, gentle. Noct quickly resettled back in his spot, making a small hum.

Prompto smiled, threading his fingers through Noct's that were wrapped around his side.

"Hey," Noct's voice quiet; a bit raspy.  
"Hey-hey."  
"Wanna makeout?"

Prompto's eyes widened.

"Um...heck yes I do."

Prompto awkwardly - meaning almost elbowed Noct in the face - rolled over to face him; surprised with how quickly he was drawn in. Hands pulling him close, mouth finding his.

And he knew for a fact that wasn't a cellphone in Noct's pocket.

Haha, awesome.

Noct half-pulled Prompto on top of him, as he adjusted to laying on his back. His face all flush. Hair already a mess.

Yep, this was awesome.

Prompto's mouth broke away from Noct's to go destroy his neck again. Other side this time, since the other...totally had a giant hickey from the night before. He wasn't even bothering to hide it, since both Gladio and Iggy were busy.

Noct made a straight-up moan, as nails dug into Prompto's back. Hips pressing up against his.

Holy shit. Yes.

Prompto smiled as he continued to work his neck, pressing his hips back against Noct's. Which...yeah. Felt amazing. Like itching a scratch that had been driving him nuts for ages. Haha, nuts.

Under him, Noct seemed to just...be lost to all of it. His eyes closed. Brows pinched together. Prompto had _zero doubt_ that homeboy had been horny as hell all day, and didn't know how to deal with it. Which was both adorable, and awesome.

Prompto made _the Prince of Lucis_ horny.  
He felt powerful.

Moving away from his neck, his lips returned to Noct's - not even remotely holding back as his ground himself down against Noct. Man...just. Holy shit. Holy...fucking shit. And Noct seemed to agree. Nails digging into his back - hard enough to most _likely_ leave a mark. Which honestly Prompto didn't care about. Well, no, he loved it. But wasn't like any normal people ever saw him with his shirt off anyway.

Unless Noct got the back of his shoulders. Then he was screwed.

Speaking of screwed, that seemed like a real thing that was on the table now. Cuz this was straight up _sexual_. Not just idle hand holding or a peck here and there. But this was...yeah. Really, really awesome.

Suddenly, Noct's grip on him tightened ten-fold; a small grunt falling from his lips as his eyes scrunched up and entire body went tense.

Wait...did he just---

Noct's eyes opened wide; red face somehow getting redder. Hands quickly rose to cover his features, as he softly whispered _oh my god._

"Did...you--" Prompto couldn't help but smiling, as Noct refused to remove his hands from his face.  
"I...didn't mean to do that. Sorry."

Prompto pulled Noct's hands from his face. He was frowning. 

"Why are you apologizing, dude?"  
"Can...you get off me?"  
"Yeah, yeah," he pushed himself up - watching as Noct quickly shoved himself to his feet, and wandered out of the room. If Prompto had been questioning what had happened, that awkward waddle answered all questions.

Noct had totally jizzed his pants.  
Because of Prompto.  
_Awesome._

Eventually, Noct came back in - very clearly wearing different pants. Face still red.

"So...how was it?" Prompto leaned his chin on his hand, as he lounged on the couch.  
"Gross."  
"No I meant…" he paused, wondering how to word this without sounding like a creepy dude jacking it in the corner, "Like...you got off because of another person. That...feels different, right?"

Noct's eyes looked panicked for a second, as he sat back down next to Prompto - careful to not sit on his outstretched legs.

"...Yeah."  
"Feel...good?"  
"...Yeah..." his eyes focused on the floor.  
"Dude...stop being embarrassed. That was _awesome_."  
"Wait...really?" Noct glanced over, looking genuinely confused.  
"Dude. You got off because of me. That is like...really awesome. And kinda hot. Okay, really hot."  
"Really?"  
"Uh...yeah!"  
"Not...gross?"  
"Bro. No, not at all. Like...honestly I wasn't far behind."  
"It...felt good, huh?" a ghost of a smile pulled at Noct's lips, as he leaned back against Prompto's outstretched legs.  
"Mhm. And if ya ever wanna do like...more stuff like that. I'm game," he did it - he figured out how to put it on the table. A silent _yes_ bouncing around the back of his head.  
"Oh...yeah, maybe," Noct scratched his neck, a different sort of burn falling to his cheeks, "You...wanna do that stuff with me?"

That had to be a joke.

"Umm...okay how do I put this. I am down to clown, as long as you are, broski. I just...haven't really pushed it, cuz I didn't know how you felt about it, t-b-h," he shrugged.  
"Oh."  
"So...yeah. Glad I could make ya jizz your pants."

Noct winced at the words, before covering his face.

It was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they might be gay for each other maybe


	3. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 05  
>  **Being pinned/fucked against the wall || “Holy shit, dude. Did you just make that sound?”**
> 
>  
> 
> _doin' two for my birthday_

It had been over a week.

Back before they graduated, they'd see each other every day. But since graduating, both their duties seemed to be keeping them...way more busy than Noct would have preferred. Prompto had gotten a part-time job, that seemed to be pushing the limits of the term. It was just at a grocery store; a job he had worked on and off throughout high school. He seemed to be moving up with responsibility, though. Noct getting older apparently also meant more political...stuff. Him having to sit through meetings, and actually have opinions on things. It sucked.

Prompto had come over to Noct's apartment as soon as he was off of work; half passing out as soon as he got there. 

Didn't matter anyway; they had all of Saturday to relax.

The morning started lazy. Both just laying in Noct's bed talking about their weeks. Fingers intertwined as Prompto's head leaned on his shoulder. He was going on and on about that little water spray that vegetables have ever once in awhile at grocery stores. Apparently their system broke, and Prompto had been getting inventive all week.

"Mmm...I'm gonna kiss you a lot now," Prompto's voice raspy and tired, as he turned to Noct and gently pressed their lips together.

Noct's eyes fell closed, as Prompto climbed on top of him. Mouth finding his neck, causing his fingers to dig slightly into Prompto's back.

Which...reminded him that the week had been so busy, he hadn't even really had time to get himself off. Normally a week wasn't that long of a stretch for him, but since the whole sex-thing started with Prompto, it felt like years. A quiet groan settling in the back of his throat, as Prompto ground down against him.

It was slow, tired.  
Both their movements not nearly as frantic as the pull in his gut was demanding.  
But it just felt...good. 

Over him, Prompto shifted - sliding his hand between them. For a moment, Noct was confused, until he felt the elastic waistband get pulled; sudden heat against him.

He glanced down - seeing them both pulled over their pants and pressed together; Prompto's hand running up and down the length of both of them.

"O-oh," he breathed, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

This...really wouldn't take long. His eyes opened a fraction, watching how Prompto just...watched him. Pleasure still gently pulling at his brow, but there was something else there. Right in his eyes. It caused Noct's breath to hitch.

But then there was a click, and the sound of a door opening.

"Noctis? Are you awake quite yet?"

Before he could fully comprehend Ignis in his apartment, Prompto was already climbing off of him - swearing under his breath.

While he and Prompto had been together for...man, it was nearly a year at that point; Ignis didn't know. Gladio didn't know. His dad didn't know. People outside of the two of them were purposefully kept out of it.

Noct was Royal. Him dating both a commoner and a guy, would...cause the media to have a meltdown. They both knew it was something that was going to cause problems in the future, but...that was the future. 

"Uh…" Noct sat up - pulling at his pants to create more of a sag than usual, "Sorta."

Prompto was already off the bed, straightening himself out. His face, however, was bright red.

Realizing he really needed to get up before Ignis came down the hall, he shoved himself to his feet - groaning as his leg complained. Wandering down the hall, he found Ignis in his living room; Gladio right behind him. Both looked super awake.

"Morning," he greeted with a wave, and dramatic yawn.  
"Good morning," Ignis offered him a nod.  
"Hey," Gladio a wave.

"I'm well aware the last week has been rather...tedious for you, and was thinking we could do something together that's not tied to your duty," Ignis took a drink from the can of Ebony that was in his hand, as Gladio leaned on his shoulder.  
"Give Prompto a call, if he's not already here."

His eyes landed on Gladio, silently wondering if he knew.

No, he didn't. Prompto spent the night often; even before they started dating. That was all.

"Yeah, he's here," Noct scratched his neck, trying to stay calm.

"My ears are burning," Prompto walked into the room, wearing more clothes than he had been moments before.

Instead of just an undershirt and boxers, he had on sweatpants, and a zip-up jacket over his undershirt.

"And face, it appears," Specs observed, narrowing his eyes as Prompto, "Are you feeling alright? You appear quite flush."

"He...just got back from a run," Noct quickly informed, watching Prompto's eyes widen from beside him.  
"Yeah! That."

He saw something slip in Gladio's expression in the corner of his eye, but it was fixed by the time he actually looked.

"I was thinking we could - perhaps - head to Insomnia's aquarium. I feel as though we could all use a bit of time to relax. How does that sound?"

* * *

Prompto had been to the aquarium only a handful of times before. And honestly? Every time it was friggin' amazing. It kept getting cooler and cooler; more exhibits every time he was lucky enough to go.

Noct always seemed to relax when they were there; even when he was having the-literal-worst time with other jazz. He'd get this dumb grin on his face, when he looked up at the assorted fishies.

Honestly, Iggy was on-point for this idea.

Just...wished he had been like...stuck in traffic on the way to Noct's or something. They just needed like _maybe_ ten more minutes.

The phrase 'blue balls' never really meant anything to him before. Sounded fake, and like something gross dudes said to get their partners to finish what they started earlier. But...he felt it. Not like his balls were gonna explode or something - like the name implied - but just. Twitchy. Kinda uncomfortable. Like he had to go to the bathroom, without actually having to go. His mind constantly falling into the toilet whenever he spaced. 

The sound Noct would make whenever he was slightly caught off-guard by Prompto's mouth. His hands. The way Noct would lean into him, when he was especially _needy_. The way he left nail marks on Prompto's back, whenever he was having a good time. The feeling of him--

Noct was suddenly leaning back on him, pressing against the literal party in his pants.

"Really?" Noct's voice quiet, as he glanced over his shoulder at Prompto - a dumb _knowing_ grin there.

They were by kelp-forest exhibit; the squad standing near the back of the group. There were so many people, it wasn't hard for Noct to casually lean back against him, without it seeming weird or romantic. Pretty much everyone was shoved against everyone, anyway.

"What can I say? I'm gay for fish."  
"Gross."  
"Defo."

"Perhaps we should try this exhibit again later. The crowd should...eventually clear," Iggy frowned, glancing down at a brightly colored map he had grabbed at the entrance - eyes slowly drifting up to Noct.

...Who totally noticed; his weight shifting away from Prompto - their hands subtly intertwined on the side away from the Igg-man.

The fact they were keepin' their shiz secret was...hard. It sucked. Like, yeah, he got it. A pleb banging the Prince of Lucis prob wasn't what the King was down to clown with. But it still just sorta stung. He wished he was enough so they could literally do basic couple things; like hold hands where people could see. Gentle public PDA he craved like mad. But instead, they had to only do it where it wouldn't be noticed. Even then, they really shouldn't have. Someone could super easily glance down and see their hands.

He gripped Noct's hand a bit tighter, before letting it go.

* * *

"I thought they'd never leave," Noct sighed, as he stood next to Prompto in the bathroom - both brushing their teeth.  
"Yeah...they did hang around for a long-ass while," he nudged Noct's side, before spitting and rinsing his brush, "Today was super fun though."  
"Yeah."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Prompto move behind him - arms wrapping around his waist as he set his chin on Noct's shoulder.

"Really wish Iggy didn't bust in this morning, though," his voice quiet - breath on Noct's neck, "Was just startin' to get good."  
"Yeah. That...sucked."

Prompto leaned his lips against Noct's neck; pressing himself flush against his back.

And it felt...good. Really, really good.

Which...made Prompto laugh.

“Holy shit, dude. Did you just make that sound?”  
"What...sound?"  
"Bro, you just porn-moaned."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"No, no; please continue," Prompto smiled against his neck, before his hands slid to the front of Noct; rubbing his palm against the increasing bulge there.

He set down his toothbrush; hands gripping the sink as Prompto just kinda...felt him up. Body quickly jumping back to where it had been this morning; remembering how little _physical contact_ he had over the week. 

Noct turned - mouth meeting Prompto's with a bit too much force, as he half-shoved him up against the wall.

However slow and gentle things had been in the morning, things in the bathroom...were not. Prompto's hands lost in his hair, hips pressed together, breath heavy. Clothing slowly shed, as it got in the way. He didn't even really know what the end-goal was, other than _feel good_. Honestly, he wasn't even thinking about it, until Prompto pushed him back slightly.

"Dude, let's go to your bed cuz...I wanna do really, really awesome things to your butthole."  
"Do...you have to word it like that?"  
"I absolutely do."

It didn't take long for them to move to the bed; Prompto climbing on top of him without hesitation.

They were both still new to most...everything. Neither really certain if they were a "top" or "bottom" or...even what that really meant. Each time things got intimate, they tried to do something slightly different. Most of the time, Noct found himself on top. He just...really liked watching Prompto's face when he did. The control was sort of nice, too. 

The reverse hadn't been done...often. Prompto normally just down for whatever Noct wanted seemed to go for.

But this was different.  
And...he didn't mind.

Hands sought a little bottle and a little package; both under multiple layers of stuff in his end-table - just in case Specs got nosy. Mouths seeking one another, to make up for any time apart. More clothing shed, as hands wandered to set things up that...really weren't sexy at all. 

Lube and condoms seemed like an important part of sex, that just...wasn't included in anything ever. But they had quickly learned to do the 'setup' as a background thing, as they continued to makeout. Otherwise...both got sort of...distracted. Ended up talking about how their lube smelled like popsicles, or how it was kinda weird that sex started with rubbing a finger on a...yeah.

Prompto pressed himself against Noct's opening, as he pulled his hand away - backing off from his face to probably gauge Noct's expression. If...they didn't do it just right, the start sort of sucked. They...learned that the hard way.

But this time it was fine.

Noct's breath hitched, as he slid in; Prompto biting back a sound, as his fingers dug into the sheets next to Noct's head.

They...both really needed this.

Normally things started slow, and picked up the pace as they both got closer. This...was different. As soon as Prompto was in and comfortable, he just sort of went for it.

Which, Noct wasn't expecting at all.

"F---" the word melting away, as Noct's fingers probably drew blood on Prompto's back - a soft laughing from the guy above him. 

"Feel good or something, bro?"  
He tried to reply, but words just seemed to fail him.

Prompto's fingers wrapped around Noct's shaft - keeping pace with his own hips; a smirk pulling at his lips, as Noct's breath shuddered.

It was like an itch that had been bothering him all week, was finally being scratched just right. Thoughts and words not able to hold a solid form, as he felt the pressure already beginning to grow. Which was fast. Really, really fast. Embarrassingly fast.

It hit him like a punch to the stomach.

Body tensing around Prompto's, as he spilled over his own stomach, and sort of on Prompto's hand. Head feeling almost dizzy, he opened half-lidded eyes - finding Prompto barely holding it together. He was panting - breath shaking, clearly struggling.

Then a shutter and a grunt - eyes closing, jaw clenching - before his head sagged forward.

"Fuck," Prompto's word more of an exhale than anything else.  
"Yeah."  
"We did the fuck."  
"Yeah."  
"...Fuck."

Prompto stayed still - catching his breath, before he laughed and glanced down at Noct.

"Dude, we both came in like...seconds."  
"Yep."  
"I thought I was gonna have like...another few _minutes_ in me at least, until you had the Best Orgasm of Your Life - _t-m_ , and that just sorta...wrecked me."  
"Sorry," Noct smiled - glancing down at the mess.  
"Oh, shut up dude," he smiled, before pressing his nose against Noct's - face still flush, "I...missed you this week."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they did the fucc


End file.
